Consequences
by isilly69
Summary: *teaser* an idea I had of korra and asami for awhile now the reviews I get will determine If I continue for right now. Asami and Korra became close friends after Korra's defeat at the hands of big time terrorist Zaheer and his gang. They had know idea what would happen to their friendship after these events. And we Move forward! Modern AU Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so here I am and here you are here we are. This is an idea I have had for a while modern AU korra still fought the red lotus but the outcome wasn't as devestating. ALSO omegaverse so if you aren't into that kind of thing I suggest you turn back now. Anyway at this point its just and idea and also something I owed someone it depends on reviews and feedback on if I continue. This is my first fic so please don't kill me guys and again enjoy...**

Prologue

Korra laid there lost in thought how could she let herself be reduced to nothingness. She had went from the girl that every little girl looked up to that every little girl wanted to be to being absolutely nothing or atleast she felt that way. It had already been weeks since her run in with Zaheer and his gang the Red Lotus. They were stuck the ahnnilation of the avatar because according to them it was ok to bend but was not ok for one person have the power of all four elements and control the balance of the world. They believed that whatever happened in the world should just happen good or bad and no one should be able to stop it.

Korra knew that when she decided to make it public that she was a bender it would a problem. Bending was rare, it was something everyone wanted but only one in a million got on top of that she was the one and only avatar she had the power to not just bend one element but all four elements. Having master two elements on her own before she was sought out 6 months ago by the white lotus to confirm who she was. They confirmed to the world who she was and she had been under the spotlight every since. It was something she thought she was ready for but the more attention she got the more she just wanted to go home enjoy her mom's and gran's home cooked meals and shoot the breeze with her dad. The only thing she had left that reminded her of home was he dog Naga.

The best thing that has come of the situation that she was in is that she had made a great friend. Asami Sato. Asami was one of the biggest sharks in New York everyone wanted to do business with her no matter what the business was Sato was the woman that could turn a penny into a million dollars. She a wasn't a bender unlike every other famous person in the world no but like the power she had in her hand and the way she could change the mind of someone almost as power as she is with a snap of a finger you would think she was bender.

Not only was she powerful business wise and did she have money lined up longer than the great wall but she was fucking gorgeous. Tall somewhere around 5'7, slender. Long raven black hair that smelled of Japanese cherry blossoms and jasmine, captivating emerald green eyes, and those lips raava those lips that she kept painted with the reddest lipstick I had ever seen. I could talk about her all day how fucking beautiful and it works for her and it works for me. Oh and there's the alpha thing you know the alpha that everyone wanted but no one could have. How lucky was I that since my run in with Zaheer I get to be around the most amazing alpha in the world every single day. Not that I wanted her or anything but with her awesomeness and my awesomeness I knew what if felt like to be on top of the world with someone. Even on the shittiest of days.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet night I spent all day in the gym trying to blow past my emotions of hate I had for the. I mean it wasn't my fault that I was who I was I didn't ask to be a bender I didn't ask to be the avatar. Since as long as I can remember I don't really care who I am. I am who I am and they had to deal with it atleas that is the way I felt before I was attacked by Zaheer and being on the verge of being a past avatar. I decided that taking a shower would clear my mind of all of the hate and frustration I had.

The water felt nice and I could feel myself beginning to relax. It was so nice for Asami to help me after all I did help RCPD bring her father down for working with the equalist. She seemed to pretty understanding about it and even grateful saying at some point she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she knew that her father brought down some of the people that were very important to her.

Asami was the most amazing peron I met. We have a history wouldn't say the it's the best history but through it all I have always been able to talk to her. _Mmmmm and those lips._ Wait what no Asami is a friend Korra you know this. _How many chances in life will you have with an alpha as powerful as this one._ It doesn't matter she is my friend and she has done a lot for me I don't need to think about that. I don't want to lose her. _Why? Is it because you want her._ Before I knew it the water in the shower had become extremely hot what is going on? What is happening to me? Did I change the temperature?

I heard a door open and I looked over to the doorway to make sure that I wasn't exaggerating maybe I was coming down with a fever.

"Asami? W what are you doing in here?" Her look was all but primal and I knew then for sure I had come down with fever.

"heat" was all that she had said her voice was low and husky saturated in lust. I could barely understand but once I did. Oh no. Was I? now? In heat. Before I could answer that question Asami was naked and standing behind me. "Korra, did I ever tell you how amazing you smell to me?"

I felt something hard against my back and all I knew is it felt like something I wanted. Whatever she just said to me it didn't matter. I needed her. The heat in my body continued to rise the longer she stood behind me the harder she felt against me. I felt a hot thick liquid begin to drip between my legs and I knew I wasn't the water that was coming from the shower head. Before I knew it my core was being pierced. I felt all the heat in my body rush to my core and the only thing I could manage was "Asami…"

"tell me that you want me to stop and I will" I didn't respond and she begin to pound my core. I felt better than I ever had.

"Please don't stop Asami" she had by then ran her hand through my hair and gripped it as she fucked me harder and deeper. Why does this feel like something I have been wanting for so long.

"I'm going to" I felt her growl larger and he thrust became more desperate. "Korra…"

"Please Asami take me Im yours"

"I'm going to knot"

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt something warm in my stomach. " Asami"

There was silence before either of us could comprehend what just happened. "Shit… Korra.. I am so sorry… I was in my officw and your.. scent…. And I couldn't stop myself… and now"

" it was just sex right Asami what is there to worry about" I didn't realize the fact the she was still inside of me or that she was "stuck".

"Korra, I… is this your first time?

"yes" I answered filling somewhat embarreased

"well I know you know what heat it but…well… you maybe pregnant after tonight."

"what!" no this can't be happening I am just now recovering from my past I cant possibly be not now…

Pregnant.


End file.
